Tinieblas
by Heich-Ess
Summary: Esta historia se desarrolla en la saga de los Androides. Ahora ellos han encontrado a Gokú y el único que se interpone entre su objetivo y ellos es el agradable Mister Popo.


**Disclaimer:** _Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama (y sus asociados...) la siguiente obra no fue construida con fines de lucro... aunque la hice para un concurso... huummmmmmm..._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Tinieblas**

Gokú estaba enfermo y todos los sabían. Aún quienes no tenían la fortuna de conocerlo, presentían que algo andaba mal. Las noticias ayudaban bastante con esa sensación de pesadumbre e inseguridad. Al menos, hasta que el radio, la televisión y las redes sociales pudieron transmitir algo. Después de eso todo fue incertidumbre y miedo.

El verdadero terror comenzó con la transmisión en vivo de los instantes previos a una explosión que sacudió al mundo. Los reporteros en el lugar de los hechos hablaban de un ataque terrorista. Un grupo de personas, todavía sin identificar, se había metido por la fuerza a las instalaciones. En las primeras imágenes mostradas al público, podía verse a una linda chica rubia, un muchacho (al parecer hermano de la joven) de cabello negro.

Y nadie más.

Sus demás compañeros debían estar infiltrados. Hacía falta más de dos personas para burlar las defensas de una base militar, ¿cierto?

La explosión de las armas nucleares interrumpió la transmisión en vivo. El mundo se detuvo y alguien hizo una llamada desde su teléfono del color de la sangre. Los ejércitos se pusieron en marcha, la ciudad, ése país lejano debía ser evacuado antes de que la radiación dañara a la gente. Cuando los noticieros volvieron al estudio, los hombres frente a las cámaras apenas podían describir las imágenes que debían transmitir al público; las únicas dos personas ajenas a las instalaciones militares portaban una insignia que todos conocían. Los ojos del mundo se abrieron de horror al reconocer las dos erres. La Patrulla Roja estaba de vuelta y más letal que nunca.

– Esto es terrible –comentó Kami-sama con una pesadumbre que Mister Popo jamás le había detectado en la voz–. No podrán ganarles.

– Kamisama –musitó Mister Popo con el sudor perlando su oscura frente. El miedo de Kamisama llegaba hasta él y lo hacía propio. Ese era su trabajo; alejar del Dios de la Tierra todas sus preocupaciones. No obstante, ahora la misión era demasiado para él. Se sentía impotente, inútil. Era el momento de hacer algo, sin embargo...

– ¿En dónde está? –cuestionó una voz detrás de ellos. Ambos se sobresaltaron, la voz era grave y eso era lo único humano que poseía. En su tono frío y mecánico ni siquiera había rastro de amenaza. Si tenía voz era porque así alguien lo había querido y no expresaba nada más que palabras vacuas. Como ese reloj que da la hora con una grabación.

Ni Kamisama, ni Mister Popo lo reconocieron al verlo. El sujeto alto de cabellos anaranjados y de vestimenta verde no resultaba conocido. Sin embargo, la insignia en su pecho lo descubrió. Tal vez no supieran quién era, pero sabían que no era un amigo.

– ¿Qué… cómo llegaste a este lugar? –increpó Kamisama.

– Eso no importa –replicó el sujeto de la voz electrónica–, lo único relevante es conocer la ubicación de Son Gokú.

Mister Popo retrocedió un paso.

– ¿Por qué estás buscándolo?, ¿quién eres tú? –interrogó Kamisama, avanzando hasta colocarse entre él y Mister Popo, en un vano intento por ganar algo de tiempo para los guerreros que peleaban bajo la Plataforma Celeste, en la Tierra de Karín contra un par de sujetos mucho más poderosos de lo que el chico del futuro recordaba.

Sus esfuerzos también eran vanos.

La Bulma del futuro no vería nunca más a su hijo. Por las noches va a maldecirse por haber construido una máquina del tiempo sin haber considerado las consecuencias reales de ello. El pensamiento que la motivó a construirla, había sido una fantasía incierta. El tiempo es algo con lo que no se juega. En la soledad de su futuro desgraciado se daría cuenta de ello, aunque demasiado tarde. Sus errores fueron motivados por falsas esperanzas. Igual le pasó a Krillin, quien pensó que podría descubrir compasión en los androides.

– ¡Gokú está enfermo! –gritó desesperado al ver a Yamcha y a Ten Shin Han caer muertos en el pasto junto a Chaoz–. ¿No pueden esperar a que se recupere?

La respuesta de los androides apareció en su frente como un tercer ojo ciego y profundo que lloraba sangre a raíz de un haz de luz desde la yema índice de la mano izquierda de Número Dieciocho.

– No, no podemos esperarlo. –replicó ella en tono frío y despiadado, lleno de odio y carente de otros sentimientos. Tal vez, en otro universo, en otro tiempo, la enfermedad de Gokú los habría enternecido, pero no aquí, no en este universo salido de la retorcida mente de un degenerado.

La batalla continuó sin esperanza alguna para los guerreros de la Tierra.

– Soy el Androide Número Dieciséis –respondió a la pregunta de Kamisama-. Fui creado por el doctor Gero para eliminar a Son Gokú.

– En ese caso, comprenderás que no pueda decirte en dónde se encuentra, ¿cierto? –replicó Kami-sama, intentando sonreír. Sin conseguirlo.

– Lo entiendo –aceptó Número Dieciséis–. Pero si no lo haces también morirás.

– Eso ya lo veremos. –retó Kami-sama y cinco segundos después las Esferas del Dragón habían desaparecido.

– ¡KAMISAMA! –aulló Mister Popo con el dolor dañándole la garganta, de rodillas junto al cadáver de su protegido–. No mueras, Kamisama, ¡por favor!

– Es inútil llorar por él, eso no le devolverá la vida. –recitó Número Dieciséis.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Ahora el mundo ha perdido su equilibrio. –gimió Mister Popo.

– No, te equivocas, el mundo nunca tuvo un equilibrio. Kami-sama debió entregar a Son Gokú para salvar a millones de personas, pero no lo hizo.

Número Dieciséis hablaba mirando el borde de la Plataforma Celeste a su derecha, como si no pudiera contemplar la escena delante de él, misma que él había provocado.

– Está enfermo, no puede enfrentarlos ahora. Pero cuando se recupere…

– No lo hará –interrumpió Número Dieciséis–. Nuestra misión es acabar con él sin compasión alguna. Así como él destruyó a la armada de la Patrulla Roja.

– Eso es absurdo, el doctor Gero está muerto, ¿por qué habría de importarles su venganza?

Número Dieciséis guardó silencio un momento, Mister Popo pensó que no le respondería. Lo miró a través de un velo de lágrimas, los ojos le ardían y las palmas le sangraban. En su interior la rabia y el horror bailaban como brasas sobre una fogata. Por una lado quería, necesitaba destruir a ese androide por lo que había hecho. Sin embargo, Mister Popo sabía que de intentarlo, su muerte sería tan fugaz como los sueños. Ahora él estaba destinado a ver cómo todos sus conocidos eran asesinados uno a uno, y a quedarse solo para siempre en ese templo que había llegado a amar tanto. Las aves y sus cantos se habían marchado a otro lugar, donde la muerte no era un manto que lo cubría todo. Los ojos blancos de Kamisama le mostraron la vacuidad horrible a la que estaba destinado en la cima del mundo. Pronto dejaría de ocuparse de las flores y el cuidado del lugar, todo se marchitaría y el agua estancada olería a podredumbre. Él mismo sería un pozo contaminado por sus propios pensamientos y el sonido de sus palabras dichas al viento sin respuesta.

Ese era su destino.

Antes de que el primer grito de locura subiera por su garganta, una explosión debajo de ellos sacudió la Plataforma Celeste y al cielo junto con ella. Por un momento el azul desapareció, dando paso a un carmín oscuro lleno de monstruos más terribles que Piccoro Dai Maoh y sus hijos. Las nubes se apartaron y Mister Popo creyó que la plataforma caería a la Tierra destruida.

Entonces Número Dieciséis respondió.

– El maligno busca las tinieblas, las tinieblas hacen de él un ciego –dijo con la voz mecánica de los vagones del metro–. El doctor Gero tan sólo ansiaba su venganza, así como Gokú ansiaba la destrucción de la Patrulla Roja, ninguno de los dos pensó en las consecuencias.

– Pero tú…

– Yo soy un androide con una misión, y voy a cumplirla.

– ¿D-de verdad no puedes darme… un poco de tiempo?

"No", pensó Mister Popo con el corazón por los suelos. Miró a la entrada del templo. Recargado contra el umbral, apenas de pie, estaba Gokú con el rostro demacrado por la enfermedad.

Número Dieciséis avanzó hacia él.

– ¡Espera! –chilló Mister Popo y se colocó delante de él. Número Dieciséis lo apartó de un golpe.

– No, Gokú –replicó Número Dieciséis–. No puedo darte un poco de tiempo. Vas a morir.

– Bien, estaba… cansado de ocultarme. –replicó el orgullo de Saiyajin en las venas de Kakaroto.

Y después, para Mister Popo, todo fue tinieblas y soledad en la Plataforma Celeste. Sus únicos compañeros eran dos cadáveres putrefactos de personas a las que amó.

* * *

_2153hrs  
__09/10/13_

_Qué tal, les gustó? No quise hacerla muy terrorífica porque de lo contrario me habría salido demasiado del cannon de Dragon Ball y la verdad quería hacer una historia pegada muy de cerca a la historia original, ya sé que esto no pasó, pero pudo en algún otro universo paralelo, quién sabe? Espero haber dejado clara la crueldad de No. 16 disfrazada de compasión. a Mister Popo no lo mató, pero lo condenó a una existencia llena de soledad en un lugar vacío. No voy a explicarme mucho porque entonces esto perdería sentido, cierto?  
Este relato fue creado especialmente para un pequeño concurso de Halloween realizado por la página en feisbuk de "Por los que leemos fics de Dragon Ball", los personajes medio los eligieron ellas y la frase principal también. Fue muy divertido hacer esto, la verdad otras parejas me gustaron más, otras frases me gustaron más pero mis dos personajes la verdad presentaron un verdadero reto.  
Ojalá les haya gustado y recuerden:_

_**Sus críticas son mi sendero a la mejoráncia**_

_**H.S****  
**_


End file.
